Verra Rose
:She's a dragon with a Martha Stewart complex. How can you not like that? :Kippur, in her LiveJournalNovember 11, 2007 entry in Kippur's LiveJournal Verra Rose Troven is an agent in the Department of Improbabilities. She is a dragon, but also has a human form. She is married to Alec Troven, who is, more often than not, her active partner. Together, they have had a son, Braxious, and a daughter, Sari. "Verra Rose" is a humanized version of her dragon name, Veraroze, which means "she who razes armies with a flame of a thousand fires."February 1, 2005: "Name Games" in Alec's LiveJournal. For the record, "Braxious" means, "he who brings raining fire from above causing much death and destruction," while "Sari" means "princess."February 3, 2005: "More on names" in Alec's LiveJournal. Agent Profile Appearance In her human form, she has long, caramel-coloured hair in braids, slit-pupiled eyes and pointy ears. Her human body is relatively small, but has greater strength than a regular human. Her dragon form is quite large: although an exact size is never given, her dragon hand is as big as a queen-size mattress."Why You Shouldn't Kill Your Partner" by Kippur. The transformation between forms is not instantaneous. Occasionally, Verra stays halfway transformed, with wings on the back of her human body and scales covering the skin. Personality Verra is very dismissive of most species, mainly as a result of the dragons' culture in Kippur's series (currently titled Alternates). She overtly views humans as a food source, and only got along with Agent Honorificus due to the demon's similar opinion of humans."Finding Hope" by Kippur and HonorH. Despite her lust object, she also dislikes most varieties of Elf as well, due to their similarity to the Fey of her home world. Verra's idea of how do deal with annoying people is to eat them. This is cause for much nervousness among those she meets every day, and much head-desking on the part of Alec. Additionally, she is not above threatening the Flowers That Be with her fire breath. She can also breathe sulfurous gas. Verra loves to decorate and accessorize. (Partly due to the infamous greed of dragons.) She somehow receives a Better Homes and Gardens subscription in Headquarters. Upon being partnered with her husband, she painted the walls of his RC bright yellow, and changed the console's regular alarm to play Beethoven. Relationships Being a territorial dragon, Verra is extremely dedicated to Alec and her children. However, because her society views sex as a means to procreate, she doesn't mind Alec having boyfriends.A comment by Alec on his LiveJournal. During Alec's punishment involving Marrissa Amber Flores Picard, she had many missions with other agents, with whom she got along professionally, if not particularly friendly. The exception is Lorac Seriph, a fellow Alternates canon, who is also in love with Alec, and wants Verra out of the way. Understandably, they do not get along. Agent History ;2003 *Early: Surprises her husband by joining the PPC, replacing his missing partner. *July 5: Verra and Alec help defend Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy. *Late: Due to Verra and Alec misbehaving on missions, Alec is punished. The Flowers don't punish Verra because she was behaving canonically for a dragon in Middle-earth, but Alec thinks they're just afraid to anger her. ;2004 *April 14–16: PPC Badfic makes Verra and Lorac think they are in love. *April 20: Verra remains missing in the wake of the Sue-wraith possession. Teena summoned her back the next day, but got possessed herself after Verra was exorcised. ;2005 *January 5: Verra goes on maternity leave. Alec is partnered with Marc-C in her absence. *June 20: Sari hatches. ;2006 *July 19: Verra eats a Mary Sue who had appeared in badfic with Alec. Mission Reports Homes: Kippur's site, Miss Cam's site and Alec's LiveJournal Partnered with Alec * "Your Wife Is a Big Dragon" (The Lord of the Rings, alternate link) * Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy ch. 45 "The Good Fight," with many agent cameos * "Miscommunications," or, "Why Verra Should Never Pick Out the Missions" (The Lord of the Rings) * "Arathorn Did Not Have a Daughter" (alternative link) (The Lord of the Rings), Agents Talia Nightsong and Halley (DMS) with appearances by Verra and Alec Various Partners :Verra had several temporary partners (sometimes including Alec again) while Alec was punitively assigned to the Marrissa Picard series. * "Chosen of a Goddess" (The Lord of the Rings x Forgotten Realms), Agents Joe, Endomiel, and Ril-gania (DMFF) and Agent Ella Darcy (DAC) * "Why You Shouldn't Kill Your Partner" (The Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter), with Agent Lorac Seriph (DI) (alternate link) * "Yellow Alert" (interlude), with Alec * "Finding Hope" (The Lord of the Rings x Buffy the Vampire Slayer), with Agent Honorificus (DMS - Buffyverse) * "A PPC Beginning" (Discworld), with Alec * "The Internet and Book World" (interlude with Thursday Next and the Inheritance Cycle), with Alec, Meneltari (DMFF) and Ginger (DF) Journal Entries :Entries containing short stories, mentions of missions, or other major events are listed on this page for more convenient reading access. * Verra's LiveJournal ** Only used by Braxious. * Alec's LiveJournal ;2005 * January 5: "That was unexpected." (Alec and Verra are stranded in the 1800s Southwest U.S, leading to Sari's conception.) ;2006 * March 5 (Harry Potter), with Alec ;2008 * "Ehehe . . . Sparkly!" (Twilight), with Alec PPC Badfic ;2004 * April 14: "Hmm . . ." (Verra/Lorac) * April 15: "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" (Verra/Lorac) * April 16 (Verra/Eogon, Lorac/Ginger) * April 21 (Verra is exorcised by Alec, Teena, Ginger and Artemis.) ;2006 * July 19: "Wrath of the Dragon" (Verra assassinates an Alec-lusting Sue.) References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Improbabilities Category:Retired Agents